ABSTRACT This core's mission is to facilitate translational and laboratory-based research performed by all program investigators. The core supports 4 functions: 1) processing and cryopreservation of primary AML and MDS samples; 2) annotation of primary samples with pathologic, cytogenetic and flow cytometry data; 3) annotation of primary AML samples with genomic and functional data; and 4) maintain a bank of AML cell lines, primagrafts and in vitro models suitable for functional assays. As of November 2018, 12,790 bone marrow samples have been banked from 3,590 unique patients with hematologic malignancies. All of these samples were obtained from patients enrolled on IRB-approved sample collection protocol DF/HCC 01-206: Blood and Bone Marrow Sample Collection for Research Studies in Patients with Hematologic Malignancies, Bone Marrow Disorders, and Normal Donors. The bank includes samples from 1473 patients with AML and 634 patients with MDS. The samples have been extensively used to support clinical and laboratory research over the last five years in support of drug development, analysis of oncogene function and prognosis, development of BH3 profiling, creation of a large bank of genomically defined PDX models of AML, and other laboratory studies.